Andrés Skoknic
Chile (Actualmente) Mexico (2007-2009) |estado = Activo ocasionalmente |twitter = askoknic |demo1 = |demo2 = |nacionalidad = Chileno / Croata|ingreso_doblaje = 1999 ( )|sitio_web = https://vimeo.com/302925759 |youtube = https://www.youtube.com/user/caritadedelfin |imdb = https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1432468/ }} FrankTP.jpg|Frank Castle / Punisher en Daredevil y su serie hononima, su personaje más conocido. Aang.jpg|Aang en La leyenda de Korra Jason Isaacs.jpg|Michael Britten en Awake (serie de TV) Hitman-0.jpg|Darius Kincaid en Duro de cuidar Andrés Skoknic.jpg|Michael Shanks en la franquicia de Stargate Universe Kevin_MATWL.png|Kevin (Lionel Newton) en Mia y el León Blanco. Papa dinky doo pdd.png|Papá Dinky Doo en Pinky Dinky Doo. Mr_Stewart.png|Sr. Stuart en Sonic X (epis. 1 - 52). Emre Kinay.jpg|Cihan Güzel (Emre Kınay) en la teleserie turca Zeynep, buscando a su padre Saygin Soysal.jpg|Saygın Soysal en la teleserie turca Kara Para Aşk Liam Neeson.jpg|Michael MacCauley (Liam Neeson) en El pasajero. Billy Bob Thornton.jpg|Willie (Billy Bob Thornton) en Un santa no tan santo. Colin Firth.jpg|Stanley (Colin Firth) en Magia a la luz de la luna. Patrick Wilson-0.jpg|Lou Solverson (Patrick Wilson) en Fargo (serie de TV). Russell Crowe-0.jpg|Jake Davis (Russell Crowe) en Lo mejor de mi vida (2015). Mendez-0.jpg|Sam Mendez en Orange Is The New Black. Isler.jpg|Nejat Isler en Intikam. ANNA-Vassiliev.png|Vassiliev en Anna: El peligro tiene nombre. JohnWick2JW.png|John Wick en el doblaje chileno de la película homónima. Jon Bernthal.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Jon Bernthal. Halit Ergenc.jpg|Es la voz oficial de Halit Ergenç. Andrés Skoknic (9 de julio de 1970) es un actor de teatro, cine y tv; actor de voz, director de doblajes, locutor y periodista, nacido en Chile. Biografía Luego de haber estudiado Derecho y Actuación Teatral, se especializó en la actuación para doblajes con Alexis Quiroz, en ArtyCom. En 2009, tras titularse como Periodista, y luego de pasar una temporada en México, decide volver a Chile para aportar al desarrollo y profesionalización de la industria nacional desde la actuación, la docencia y la dirección de doblaje. Paralelamente se desempeña como actor en cine y televisión. Su trabajo más reconocido en doblaje es su interpretación de Onur Aksal (Halit Ergenç) en la telenovela Las mil y una noches, ''la que también dirigió y adaptó al 'neutro chileno' -por especial encargo de la red televisiva MEGA-, y con la que se dio inicio al fenómeno televisivo conocido como La Invasión de las Turcas,'' en 2014. http://www.hoyxhoy.cl/2014/03/20/full/14/ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1cxGeB4YdI&feature=youtu.be El suceso mediático le valió ser requerido por Canal 13 de Chile para redoblar la voz de Halit Ergenç en la versión de Suleimán para Chile y otros países de Sudamérica. El doblaje original (Argentina) corresponde al destacado actor mexicano de doblaje René Sagastume, quien, a su vez, redobló las partes del actor turco en la versión de Las mil y una noches transmitida en Estados Unidos y el Caribe. https://www.fotech.cl/canal-13-apuesta-por-la-voz-chilena-de-onur-para-el-sultan/2014/12/13/ Como director, ha estado a la cabeza de las versiones al español latino de Beasts of No Nation para Netflix; Jackie -del Director chileno Pablo Larrain-, y la versión para cine de Silencio, de Martin Scorsese. Actualmente, colabora en forma esporádica en proyectos de doblaje en América y España. En el ámbito publicitario, es la voz oficial de Té Dilmah para Latinoamérica. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSyQODIPxqU Filmografía de doblaje Películas [[Liam Neeson|'Liam Neeson']] * Nels Coxman en Venganza (2019) * Michael MacCauley en El pasajero (2018) * Padre Cristóvao Ferreira en Silencio (2016) (versión Cine) Jon Bernthal * Matt en Wind River (2017) * Ted en Sicario (2015) Bruce Willis *Jeffrey Hubert en El plan maestro (2016) *Leonard Turner en Extraction (2016) Billy Bob Thornton *Willie en Un santa no tan santo 2 (2016) *Willie en Un santa no tan santo (2003) Colin Firth * Stanley Crawford / Wei Ling Soo en Magia a la luz de la luna (2014) (Redoblaje Chileno) * Comodoro David Russell en Atrapados: Una Historia Verdadera (2019) Samuel L. Jackson ' *Darius Kincaid en Duro de cuidar (2017) 'Ben Kingsley ' *Charlie en Vigilante Nocturno (2017) 'Russell Crowe ' * Jake Davis en Lo mejor de mi vida (2015) 'Michael Shanks *Daniel Jackson en Stargate: El arca de la verdad (2008) *Daniel Jackson en Stargate: Continuum (2008) Otros *Coronel Valentin Lebedev (Oleg Menshikov) en Invasión: El fin de los tiempos *Padre Lambert (Peter Jason) en El ascenso del diablo *Director General Beck (Heiner Lauterbach) en Traumfabrik *Hércules (Lou Ferrigno) en Hércules *Mei Gan (Lim Kay Tong) en Shanghai Surprise *Voces adicionales en Ghoulies *Dr. Hargreaves (Adrian Lukis) en Judy *Hombre del Final (Don McManus) en El Misterio de Silver Lake *Agente Roberts (Dermot Mulroney) en El mensajero (2019) *Terry Pouncer (Jason O'Mara) en La voz de una generación *Peter Dickinson (Sonny Bono) en Troll *Einar Gilkyson (Robert Redford) en An Unfinished Life *Lawrence "Larry" Kayvey (Christopher Lloyd) en Rent A Kid *Drake Savage (William Baldwin) en El paquete (2019) *Craig (Liam Fox) en Demon Eye (2019) *Clay (Nick Nolte) en Presidente bajo fuego (2019) *Dr. Jost (David Fletcher-Hall) en Mascota jurásica (2019) *Don Vincenzo (Carlo Buccirosso) en Amore e Malavita (2019) *Vassiliev (Eric Gordon) en Anna (2019) *Detective Mike Fisher (Terry Kinney) en Ted Bundy: Durmiendo con el asesino (2019) *Voces Adicionales en Double Trouble (2019) *Voces Adicionales en Amityville Murders (2019) *Voces Adicionales en Forever Lulu (2019) *Lucien (Michel Robin) en Desastre en París (2019) *Dr. Sherman (Will Patton) en Boarding School (2019) *Steed (Ralph Brown) en Atentado en el Estadio (2018) *Kevin (Lionel Newton) en Mia y el León Blanco (2018) *Voces Adicionales en Suspiria (2018) *Oficial Mike Chandler (Nicolas Cage) en El Gran Asalto (2018) *Johannes Loberg (Stig R. Amdam) en El Gran Terremoto (2018) *Capitán Yuri Andropov (MIchael Nyqvist) en Misión Submarino (2018) *Voces Adicionales en Papillon: La Gran Fuga (2018) *Frank Decicco (Chris Mulkey) en El Jefe de la Mafia: Gotti (2018) *Sid (Tom Nowicki) en La sirenita (2018) *Dr. James (Kim Gyngell) en Bleeding Steel (2018) *Antoine Bernard (Stanislas Merhar) en La Madame (2018) *Ignacio Velarde (Joavany Alvarez) en Escobar: La Traición (2018) *Jacques-Yves Cousteau (Lambert Wilson) La Odisea (2016) *Mark (Thomas Jane) en Somnia: Antes de Despertar (2015) *Beverly Weston (Sam Shepard) en Agosto (2013) (Redoblaje) *Sheriff Dixon (Ben Cross) en El Gran Huracán Categoría 5 (2018) *Detective Tom Iger (Clifton Collins Jr.) en La Bóveda (2017) *Obispo Gornik (Mathew Zajac) en La crucifixión (2017) *Chuck (Robert Forster) en Actos de Venganza (2017) *Max (Jean Pierre Bacri) en La Fiesta de la Vida (2017) *Kuhn (Magne-Havard Brekke) en La gran fuga (2017) ]] *El Padre (Daniel Fathers) en The Void (2016) *Dan (Matt Nable) en La reencarnación (2016) *Charles Collingwood (Stéphane Höhn) en Jackie (2016) *Sr. Goldmeyer (Rob Riggle) en Opening Night (2016) *Rafi Bertrand (Thierry Godard) en Atentado en París (2016) *Mark (Thomas Jane) en Somnia: Antes de despertar (2016) *Centurión (Lee Boarmand) en El mesías (2016) *Lance Wallace / Ramón (Héctor Elizondo) en Día de la madre (2016) *Él mismo (Joe Manganiello) en Pee-wee's Big Holiday (2016) *Sacerdote (Hans Escher) en Buenas noches, mamá (2015) *J.P. Henson (Jack Kesy) en La casa mortal (2015) *Cmdte. Mochitsura Hashimoto (Yutaka Takeuchi) en Hombres de coraje (2015) *David Maddox (Anson Mount) en Yo vi al diablo (2015) *Philip (Thomas Bo Larsen) en La ola (2015) *Voces adicionales en Beasts of No Nation (2015) *Ted (Jake Weber) en Learning To Drive (2015) *Alexei Andreyev (Fares Fares) en Crímenes ocultos (2015) *Mark Twain (Vanilla Ice) en The Ridiculous 6 (2015) *Hazar (Mehmet Kurtulus) en Caza mayor (2014) *Helmut (Malcolm Barret) en Queridos Blancos (2014) *John Wick (Keanu Reeves) en John Wick (2014) (Chile) *Lee Christmas (Jason Statham) en Los indestructibles 3 (2014) (Lionsgate) *Corey (Tyson Beckford) en Addicted (2014) *Malgesto (Skyler Stone) en Caminando con dinosaurios (2013) (Chile) *Michael (Christian Slater) en Assassins Run (2013) *Francis Drake (Adrian Paul) en The Inmortal Voyage of Captain Drake (2009) *Thomas Dorn (Tobias Moretti) en Das jüngste Gericht (2008) *Juan Pablo I (Neri Marcore) en Juan Pablo I, la sonrisa de Dios (2006) *Tom Stansfield (Ashton Kutcher) en La hija de mi jefe (2003) *Raffi (David Alpay) en Ararat (2002) *Dutch Schultz (Tim Roth) en El Gángster (1997) *Rolland "Rolly" Tyler (Bryan Brown) en F/X: Efectos especiales (1986) (redoblaje) *Flash Gordon (Sam J. Jones) en Flash Gordon (1980) (redoblaje) *Voces Adicionales en El Padrino II (redoblaje) *El bueno (Clint Eastwood) en El bueno, el malo y el feo (1966) (redoblaje) *Abner Hale (Max von Sydow) en Hawaii (1966) (redoblaje) *Maxim de Winter (Laurence Olivier) en Rebeca, una mujer inolvidable (1940) (redoblaje) Películas animadas *Espejo Mágico en Zapatos rojos y los siete enanos *Voces adicionales en Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze *Strom en Alpha and Omega: Journey to Bear Kingdom *Insertos en Ratchet & Clank *Semi Barón Fafl en Savva *General Hemmer en Batalla Por Terra Películas de anime *Nakamori en Detective Conan: El mago de fin de siglo *Ramone en La princesa y el piloto Documentales *Dr. Mark Evans/Narrador en Tras las Huellas del Yeti *Dr. Mark Evans/Narrador en Tras las Huellas del Yeti 2 *Narrador en Planeta vivo (BBC) *Narrador en Reyes de Yellowstone (BBC) *Josh Bernstein/Narrador en Expediciones *Narrador en ¿Quién fue Jesús? *Narrador en El Amazonas a pie *Voice Over de Anthony Bourdain en Parts Unknown (CNN) *Voice Over de Anthony Bourdain en Recordando a Anthony Bourdain (CNN) *Narrador en Extraterrestres: Guía completa *Narrador en Bomb Patrol Afganistan Series animadas *Jimmy en Chozen *Narrador en Princesita *Padre de Willa/Fanny en Willa y los animales *Papá Dinky Doo en Pinky Dinky Doo (doblaje chileno) *Rico en Napoleón Dinamita (serie animada) *Aang en La leyenda de Korra *Emiliodon en La cueva de Emiliodon (animación chilena) Anime *¡Están arrestados!: ** Yasu (ep. 15) ** Delicuente 3 (ep. 22) ** Toki Katsuka (ep. 33) ** Hombre cabeza de 50 cm (ep. 40) Otros: *Corazón de fuego en Orphen *Stewart en Sonic X *Takuji Kijima / Yoshimitsu Miwa / Voz del megáfono (ep. 6) / Referí del partido (ep. 6) / Director Miyayima en Marmalade Boy *Barad Hunter en Zoids New Century Zero *Personajes sin identificar y voces adicionales en Yamazaki, el rey de la clase Series de televisión Michael Shanks *Daniel Jackson en Stargate SG-1 *Daniel Jackson en Stargate Atlantis (episodio piloto) *Daniel Jackson en Stargate Universe Jon Bernthal *Frank Castle / Punisher en Daredevil *Frank Castle / Punisher en Punisher (temporadas 1 y 2) Curtis Stone *Él mismo en My Restaurant Rules *Él mismo en Around The World in 80 Plates Otros *Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt **Virgil (Gil Birmingham) Temporada 2- **Dr. Dave Dean (Jeff Goldblum) Temporada 2 Episodio 11 **Voces adicionales *Fargo **Vern Thurman (Shawn Doyle) (temporada 1) **Lou Solverson (Patrick Wilson) (temporada 2) **Narrador de Pedrito y El Lobo (temporada 3) *Daredevil: **Melvin Potter (Matt Gerald) (temporada 1) **Voces adicionales (temporada 1) *Ron Howard (Ron Howard) en This Is Us: Así Somos *Gareth (Andrew Whipp) en Spotless *Sargento Will Simpson (Wil Traval) en Jessica Jones *George "Bigotes" Méndez (Pablo Schreiber) en Orange Is the New Black *Padre Michael (John Benjamin Hickey) en The New Normal *Príncipe Nayan (Ron Yuan) en Marco Polo (temporada 2) *Marc Hoffmann (Alexander Pschill) en Comisario Rex *Michael Britten (Jason Isaacs) en Awake *Zach McNeill (Hart Bochner) en The Starter Wife *Lobo Fuerte (Maximo Morrone) en Los luchadores *Stefano (Giorgio Lupano) en Miedo a amar *Kev (Rob Huebel) en Sonámbulos *Chris Pontius en Jackass *Dr. Matt/Varios en Amigos con beneficios *Voces adicionales en Master of None *Voces adicionales en Crudo y sin censura Videojuegos [[Jon Bernthal|'Jon Bernthal']] * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Wildlands - Cole Denholm Walker * Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Breakpoint - Cole Denholm Walker Telenovelas chilenas *Adán Mercader (Gonzalo Valenzuela) en Machos *Nicolás Pérez de Castro (Álvaro Rudolphy) en Pobre gallo Series españolas *Diego Pardo (Eduard Farelo) en Hay alguien ahí *Juan Luis Beigbeder (Tristán Ulloa) en El tiempo entre costuras Telenovelas turcas Halit Ergenç *Irfan en Trailer 2 Babil (The Choice) *Irfan en Trailer Babil (The Choice) *Irfan en Teaser Promocional Babil (The Choice) *Mayor Cevdet Abbas en Mi patria eres tú *Onur Aksal en Las mil y una noches *Sultán Suleimán "El magnífico" en Suleimán (redoblaje chileno) *Halit Ergenç' '''en Los Secretos de Onur - Entrevista con Álvaro Escobar en MEGA, Chile *Halit Ergenç' en La Gran Aventura Turca - Entrevista con Magaly Medina en Frecuencia Latina, Perú. *Halit Ergenç en Bienvenidos - Entrevista con Tonka Tomicic en Canal 13, Chile. '''Tuncer Salman * Halet Efendi en Kalbimin Sultani (Sultan of My Heart) (promocional) * Servet Akkovan en Bitmeyen Şarkı (Una Canción Interminable) Saygın Soysal *Tahir Oguz en El pañuelo rojo *Metin/Fatih Dündar en Kara Para Aşk Murat Aygen * Tanju en Mucize Doktor (A Miracle) * Faruk Beylice en Medcezir Otros *Dervis Cevheri/Terzi (Settar Tanriögen) en Kuzgun (Promocional) *Selim Gür (Mustafa Uğurlu) en Çarpışma *Omer en Kızım *Murat (Faruk Barman) en Kızım *Hristo (Can Kolukisa) en Mi patria eres tú (2da. voz) *Cihan Guzel (Emre Kınay) en Zeynep, buscando a su padre *Cetin en Cesur ve Güzel *Engin (Ayhan Bozkurt) en Paramparça *Ruzgar Denizci (Nejat İşler/ Yiğit Özşener) en Intikam *Aziz Alkan (Uğur Polat) en Selin, un amor inolvidable *Soner Kaya (Sinan Tuzcu) en Una parte de mí *2da voz de Aziz Mahmud Hüdayi (Muhammet Uzuner) en Kosem, la sultana *Kara Toygar en Resurrección Ertuğrul (promocional) *Hayati (Beyti Engin) en Bandits (promocional) *Kadi Giyasettin Hatemi (Mehmet Ozgur) en Filinta (promocional) *Voces adicionales en Ezel *Voces adicionales en ¿Qué culpa tiene Fatmagül? *Voces adicionales en Sila, cautiva por amor *Voces adicionales en Kuzey Güney *Voces adicionales en Gümüs K- DRAMA * Padre de Kwuon Jung Rok (Park Ji Il) en Touch Your Heart * Kim Seon Bi (Shin Jung Geun) en Hotel del Luna Dirección de doblaje Largometrajes *Beasts of No Nation (2015) *Jackie (2016) *Silencio (2016) *Bir Ask Iki Hayat (Destiny ) Documentales *¿Quién fue Jesús? *Planeta Vivo *Reyes de Yellowstone *Parts Unknown Telenovelas *Las mil y una noches *Intikam (sólo Bolüm 1.) *Kosem, la sultana (sólo Bolüm 1.) *Vatanim Sensin (Bolüm 1. al 12) *Kalbimin Sultani (Sultan of My Heart) (promocional) Empresas y estudios de doblaje * Film Dub Factory * Hispanoamérica Doblajes * Universal Cinergia Dubbing * ZOOstudio * Lola MX * Technoworks Ltda. * Diseño en Audio ( México) * AEDEA Studio * DINT Doblajes Internacionales (retirado) * Candiani Dubbing Studios ( México) * MOVC.CL * UISCE MassMedia Narraciones Originales * Narrador en documental 'El Masai Mara' de David Ergas * Voz Charles Darwin en trilogía documental 'La Travesía de Darwin' de Pablo Lavín https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2OOYcrELuU * Narrador en documental 'Bajo las Cenizas del Chaitén' de Ivan Tziboulka Programas TV * LOC. OFF y representaciones en 'Aliño Completo'. Dir. Verónica Waissbluth en Canal13 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdrzUMelwYg Actor en Cine * ''Novio ''en ''Secuestro Express' Dir. Cristóbal Lira * Oficial mexicano ''en ''¿Alguien ha visto a Lupita?' Dir. Gonzalo Justiniano * Orlando Letelier ''en ''Dawson: Isla 10' Dir. Miguel Littin * Documentary Narrator ''en ''Silent Earth' (aka Juan in a Million) Dir. Sergio Allard * Jefe torturador ''en ''La Danza de la Realidad' Dir. Alejandro Jodorowski Actor en TV * Joso en''' Teleserie ''Amándote'' - Dir. Ricardo Vicuña en '''UCTV (actual C13) * Álvaro Meyer en Serie Volver a mí - Dir. Matías Stagnaro en C13 * Diego en Serie El amor de tu vida - Dir. León Errázuriz en C13 * Detective ''en Serie ''Prófugos ''- Dir. Pablo Larrain en '''HBO * '''''Héctor Haenkel en Serie Cartas de mujer - cap. 'Carta de María' - Dir. Ricardo Larrain (QEPD) ''en '''CHV' * Juan Emilio Ortúzar en Serie Telefilmes Maldito corazón - cap. 'El Crimen del Pintor' - Dir. Charly Varas en CHV * Ministro de Guerra Rafael Sotomayor Baeza en Serie Adiós al séptimo de línea -'' ''Dir. Alex Bowen en MEGA * Darío Alcázar en Serie Juana Brava - Dir. Nimrod Amitai en TVN - Netflix * Luis en Serie Doce Días Que Estremecieron a Chile - cap. 'Copa América' - Dir. Juan Ignacio Sabatini en CHV * Embajador de Noruega en Miniserie Héroes Invisibles - Dir. Mika Kurvinen en CHV * Roger Mackee ''en Serie ''El Presidente '''''en Amazon TV' Actor en Teatro * ''Jasón ''en Medeamaterial ''de Heiner Müller. Compañía de Teatro 'De la Ausencia'. Dir. Viviana Steiner. https://www.cepchile.cl/cep/site/artic/20160303/asocfile/20160303184642/rev77_delaparra.pdf * 'Forense '''en ''Restos Humanos ''de Florencia Martínez. Proyecto ''Bardo,un viaje sonoro por el mundo de Shakespeare. ''http://www.gam.cl/teatro/bardo-un-viaje-sonoro-por-el-mundo-de-shakespeare/ Curiosidades * En 2007 viaja a México, para dedicarse al cuidado médico y realización de programas de nado con delfines -Junior Dolphin Trainer- en Vallarta Adventure SACV, Nuevo Vallarta, Nayarit. * En noviembre de 2007 decide viajar al DF para realizar doblajes, pero -no pudiendo obtener la visa de trabajo correspondiente-, debe desistir. No obstante sólo estar 4 meses en Ciudad de México, logra participar en algunos proyectos en Candiani y DNA, teniendo el honor de ser dirigido por Rubén Moya, Cecilia Airol y Arturo Mercado. * Tanto desde Puerto Vallarta como desde Ciudad de México, sigue grabando su personaje Daniel Jackson -de la franquicia Stargate-, para Chile. * Su prueba de voz en Candiani se puede oir en el redoblaje de El Padrino 2, donde fue dirigido por Ricardo Tejedo. * Su voz y la del renombrado actor Sandro Larenas fueron las únicas voces chilenas conservadas en el doblaje mexicano de la 1a Temporada de Stargate Atlantis. * Según él mismo confidencia, fue introducido al mundo de la actuación en doblaje por la inolvidable interpretación de Sergio de Bustamante en la voz de Charlton Heston como George Taylor, en El planeta de los simios (1968). Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Chile Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México